Eternity
by Kurotsune Ruuka
Summary: AU / Vampire Fic / Lari dan terus berlari dalam kegelapan abadi. Tanpa arah. Yang kutakutkan adalah... / Mind to RnR? :3 / Chapter 4 Updated.
1. Chapter 1 : Those Blind Eyes

**Eternity**

**© Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto, Eternity ****Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! : ****Abal =w=. Vampire Fic. Bloody scenes later. Bit OOC. AU.**

**Enjoy!**** ;]**

**

* * *

**

Lari. Lari. Tidak tahu harus kemana, tetapi aku terus menerus berlari tanpa lelah, tanpa henti, tanpa tujuan. Tersesat dalam kegelapan abadi, aku terus mencari jalan keluar. Tak ada yang lain selain kegelapan. Aku selalu takut dengan kegelapan ini. Aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan kegelapan ini. Tidak. Aku lebih takut jatuh cinta daripada terus berada disini. Apalagi jatuh cinta denganmu. Karena kita berdua sama-sama tahu. Kau akan mati, sementara aku akan terus mencintaimu dalam kesendirian yang tak terkikis oleh waktu.

Uchiha Obito.

Laki-laki dengan nama seperti itu sudah lama tiada dari dunia. Jasadnya sudah terkubur ke dalam tanah dan menjadi tulang belulang yang tak berjiwa. Dan nantinya tulang belulangnya akan menjadi fosil tua. Fosil yang bisa kugenggam dengan kedua tanganku, tetapi tak bisa kupeluk seperti dulu. Tak ada kehangatan dari sekeping fosil, hanya ada dingin yang menghantar.

Untung saja, aku masih bisa menutup hatiku kembali. Tetapi, ia pernah berhasil membuka hatiku meski hanya sedikit yang terbuka. Dari celah sempit itu ia berhasil membuat dirinya menyusup masuk ke dalam relung hatiku dan memaksaku terus mengingat memori akan dirinya. Memori yang kini hanya akan membuatku terluka jika ingat akan dirinya.

Meskipun memori tentangnya hanya berupa suara dan kalimat-kalimatnya, tetap saja semua itu terpatri kuat dalam otakku. Tak dapat terkikis. Tak dapat dihapus. Aku tak dapat mengelak untuk terus mengingatnya dalam setiap detik kehidupanku. Selama ini aku hanya bisa merutuki, mengapa pertahanan pintu hatiku pernah gugur hingga ia bisa menyusup masuk dan mengukir dirinya dalam hatiku?

Obito. Walaupun jasadmu telah menjadi tulang yang membentuk dirimu, tetapi mengapa dirimu masih melekat dalam ingatanku? Mengapa kau tak mau pergi? Ingin kuhapuskan semua tentangmu yang melekat erat ini, namun tak bisa. Aku hanya ingin lepas dari penderitaan karena mengingat dirimu yang tak ada lagi disisiku. Lepas dari penderitaan tanpa akhir ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : Those**** Blind Eyes**

Sepasang mata berwarna _emerald_ bening membuka kelopak matanya. Begitu dalam dan tak berdasar. Seperti itulah cerminan ketika kau memandang ke dalam sepasang mata indah itu. Sepasang mata indah yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya untuk selamanya, memaksa sang pemilik untuk tenggelam dalam kegelapan, terlebih lagi kegelapan itu akan terus membuntutinya dalam hidupnya yang abadi.

"Sakura-sama, saya diperintahkan Minato-sama untuk menjemput anda ke ruangannya. Beliau bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan anda." ujar suara seorang wanita dengan baju maid berwarna putih yang panjangnya mencapai betis.

"Shion." ujar Sakura sembari beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Ia terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur mewahnya. Sepasang mata _emerald_nya menatap keluar jendela, tetapi kenyataannya tak ada yang ditatapnya. Hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat.

Gadis berambut putih itu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Ia membantu gadis berambut pink itu berdiri kemudian membantunya berjalan, bertindak sebagai navigator menuju ke ruangan yang dimaksud Shion. Gadis berambut pink itu hanya menuruti kemana ia akan dibawa oleh Shion.

KRIET

Shion membuka pintu kayu berat yang merupakan jalan masuk ke ruang kerja Minato. Ia kembali membantu Sakura berjalan agar tak menabrak sesuatu. Dengan sikap sopan ia menyediakan bangku di depan meja kerja Minato untuk tempat Sakura duduk. Ia membantu Sakura agar duduk di tempat yang barusan disediakan olehnya.

"Perintah anda sudah saya laksanakan, Minato-sama." ujar Shion sembari membungkuk pada laki-laki yang duduk di sebrang kursi yang diduduki Sakura.

Gadis berambut putih itu berdiri di samping kursi Sakura dengan sikap sempurna. Kedua tangan terletak rapi di depan tubuhnya. Kepala yang agak tertunduk dan mata yang terpejam, serta telinga yang siap menerima perintah.

"..." Minato terdiam. Ia melirik ke arah Shion.

"Ada apa, Minato-sama?" tanya Shion yang instingnya tajam. Walaupun matanya terpejam, ia dapat merasakan perbedaan sikap Minato.

"Panggilah Naruto kemari. Kemudian, segera siapkan sarapan pagi. Setelah itu, baru kau kembali kemari untuk mengantar Sakura kembali ke kamarnya." perintah Minato pada Shion yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan dan kata 'baik' yang disampaikan secara sopan sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

BLAM

Pintu kayu ruangan Minato tertutup kembali. Shion telah keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk melaksanakan perintah Minato. Sebenarnya perintah Minato hanyalah alasan agar Minato dan Sakura bisa berdua. Minato butuh privasi untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting pada Sakura, putri angkatnya.

"Sakura. Dua hari lagi, akan ada pesta di kediaman Uchiha. Dan Uzumaki, sepeti biasa diundang dalam pesta macam ini." ujar Minato mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

Sakura terdiam. Sepertinya ia mengetahui akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan ia tidak akan suka.

"Pesta Uchiha yang kali ini adalah pesta akhir masa remaja anak bungsu mereka. Pesta ini adalah pesta perkenalan Uchiha Sasuke pada masyarakat." sambung Uzumaki Minato, kepala keluarga Uzumaki yang tak lain adalah ayah angkat Uzumaki Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu tampak kaget mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya yang tak bisa menangkap cahaya sedikit pun membulat kaget. Uchiha, nama keluarga yang sama dengan seseorang yang mematri dirinya selekat mungkin di dalam hati dan pikiran Sakura. Nama yang meninggalkan kenangan sedih pada gadis itu.

"..." Minato terdiam. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Inilah inti yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Sakura. Dan Minato rasa, setidaknya ia akan sedikit menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

"Dan kurasa, ini juga waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkanmu pada masyarakat juga, Sakura."

"Kuharap kau mau. Dan aku rasa, masyarakat tidak akan mengunjingkan dirimu hanya karena kau memiliki sebuah kekurangan, kekurangan dari mata _emerald_mu itu." ucap Minato sambil menatap dalam-dalam ke arah sepasang mata emerald yang tak akan bisa membalas tatapan Minato.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit kaget bercampur tersinggung. Memang benar perkataan Minato dan itu menyinggung bagian sensitif dari perasaan Sakura, kekurangan yang ada pada sepasang mata _emerald_ miliknya. Dan karena kekurangannya itulah, selama ini dirinya selalu mengurung diri di mansion keluarga Uzumaki, di rumahnya ini.

"Kau mau 'kan, Sakura-chan sayang?" rayu suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang wanita yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Uzumaki Kushina, ibu angkat Sakura. Rambut _scarlet_ panjangnya digelung ke atas. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh sebuah gaun berenda khas abad pertengahan –zaman klasik. Ia tampak anggun dan cantik, apalagi dengan sebuah senyum tersungging..

Sakura tidak menoleh ke belakang. Karena tindakan itu hanya akan menjadi tindakan sia-sia. Ia tidak dapat melihat rupa ibunya, hanya dapat mendengar suara lembutnya yang memancarkan kehangatan.

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih masuk ke dalam ruangan Minato. Ia berjalan menuju kursi yang diduduki Sakura. Tangan halusnya mengelus pelan rambut pink Sakura yang lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wanita itu memperlakukan Sakura seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kaasan..." ujar Sakura pada Kushina, mengalah dan mengabaikan egonya yang tidak ingin keluar dan memperkenalkan diri pada masyarakat. Sakura tidak bisa menang melawan ibu angkatnya ini, apalagi jika Kushina sudah mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hehe, akhirnya kau menyerah juga, Sakura-chan." ucap Kushina sambil menyandarkan pipinya di kepala Sakura. Ia terus mengelus rambut pink Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia duduk di lengan kursi yang diduduki oleh Sakura.

"Uh." gerutu Sakura pelan. Ia memang selalu kalah oleh Kushina.

* * *

oxoxXOXxoxo

Sang mentari telah lama tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sisa cat kemerahan sudah bersih dari sang langit. Hanya ada warna biru gelap merata di langit beserta kerlap-kerlip bintang yang berpendar indah. Rembulan utuh bersinar pucat di antara kegelapan langit malam. Langit tampak indah dengan pendar rembulan dan kerlap-kerlip bintang-bintang kecilnya. Sesekali angin dingin berhembus pelan.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, Mikoto-sama?"

"Bagus, Ino. Kau sudah bertanya seperti itu padaku untuk kesepuluh kalinya."

"Tapi aku rasa gaun hitam kurang cocok denganku. Model rambut yang digelung rapi ini juga. Pita hitam ini juga kurang cocok di rambutku."

"Ino.. Sudahlah. Kau sudah terlihat cantik. Lagipula, Sasuke tak akan terlalu memikirkan hal seperti ini."

Ino terlihat tidak mau mengalah.

"Ta-tapi... Sasuke-kun selalu cuek. Dia selalu tidak peduli padaku dan kurasa itu karena aku tampil kurang menarik dimatanya. Sementara itu, malam ini dia akan diperkenalkan pada masyarakat dan pasti gadis-gadis akan terpesona olehnya. Bagaimana kalau calon tunanganku sampai tertarik pada gadis lain, Mikoto-sama?" ujar Ino berlika-liku, tidak langsung pada intinya.

Mikoto hanya memutar matanya bosan dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Lagipula malam ini juga kau dan Sasuke akan resmi bertunangan." ucap Mikoto sebagai jurus pamungkas untuk membuat Ino bungkam dan tidak bawel soal dirinya dan Sasuke.

KRIET

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni bercat cokelat di ruangan tersebut terbuka. Sesosok maid dengan gaun simpel berenda memasuki ruangan dan segera bergegas menuju Uchiha Mikoto.

"Mikoto-sama, Sasuke-sama dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu untuk membuka pesta malam ini." ujar Tayuya, maid keluarga Uchiha.

Wanita berambut biru gelap yang berhias bunga melati segera beranjak berdiri. Gaun kelabunya membalut tubuh wanita tersebut dengan pas. Renda dan beberapa aksen pita yang menghiasi gaun tersebut menambah keelokan penampilan Mikoto malam itu. Tak lupa dengan sepatu indah yang mengalasi kaki rampingnya.

"Ayo, Ino. Kau sudah tampak cantik." bujuk Mikoto sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino yang masih berdiri di depan cermin besar. Akhirnya Ino mengalah, ia menerima uluran tangan Mikoto dan bergegas menuju hall mansion Uchiha dimana pesta diselenggarakan.

Tap.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut hitam rapi melangkah maju di sebuah tempat yang lebih tinggi dari hall mansion. Ia merapikan tuksedo yang dikenakannya sebentar. Sebelum ia mengumumkan sesuatu, laki-laki itu menoleh ke samping kanannya. Di sebelah kanannya berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut kuning agak panjang bertuksedo putih, Uzumaki Minato. Ia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah hadirin pesta.

"Baiklah. Atas permintaan keluarga Uzumaki, pesta ini tidak hanya memperkenalkan Uchiha Sasuke terhadap masyarakat agar dapat ikut dalam acara-acara sosial. Pesta ini juga memperkenalkan seorang _lady_ dari keluarga Uzumaki, Uzumaki Sakura." ujar Uchiha Fugaku mengumumkan kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Sakura ke dalam pusaran masyarakat.

Tepuk tangan meriah menggema memenuhi hall tersebut. Tepuk tangan terus menggema seiring dengan majunya dua insan manusia yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Yang seorang adalah seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan yang dibingkai oleh rambut raven berwarna biru gelap. Dilengkapi dengan mata _onyx_ kelam dan tubuh tinggi yang dibalut tuksedo hitam, sosok Uchiha Sasuke mendapat sambutan luar biasa dari gadis-gadis.

Sementara yang seorang lagi adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pink yang digelung ke atas dan dihiasi mawar merah. Leher jenjangnya dihiasi oleh sebuah kalung _emerald_, sewarna dengan matanya. Tubuhnya yang indah dibalut oleh gaun merah marun, menambah keelokan Uzumaki Sakura. Ia mendapat sambutan yang sama luar biasanya dari kaum laki-laki baik yang seumuran mau pun lebih tua.

"Dan dengan pesta inilah, mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam komunitas sosial dan dinyatakan telah dewasa." seiring dengan berakhirnya kata-kata Fugaku, tepuk tangan kembali menggema memenuhi hall mansion Uchiha.

Tepuk tangan mulai berhenti dan digantikan oleh alunan musik klasik. Berbagai macam hidangan yang disusun rapi di atas beberapa meja panjang telah terhidang. Beberapa pasangan telah turun ke lantai dansa dan berdansa berdua dengan latar musik klasik yang terdengar indah. Beberapa orang juga mulai menikmati hidangan. Pesta yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.

* * *

oxoxXOXxoxo

Alunan musik klasik yang mengiringi dansa terus mengalun. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tak digubris oleh seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah menyendiri di balkon hall. Sesekali anak rambut pink miliknya yang jatuh di sekitar leher tertiup angin dingin yang berhembus malam itu. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pagar balkon. Mata _emerald_nya memandang kosong hamparan hutan kecil di sebelah mansion Uchiha, tetapi gambaran yang ia dapat hanyalah kegelapan dalam benaknya. Ia buta, tak dapat melihat apa pun dengan kedua _emerald_nya.

Tap.

"Siapa?" suara lembut Sakura keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Hn."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura lagi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Berbalik badanlah dan kau akan mengenaliku."

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Kedua mata _emerald _itu memandang kosong sekeliling, tak fokus pada apa pun karena _memang_ tak ada yang bisa dilihatnya. Ia baru saja melakukan tindakan tak berguna. Ia tak akan bisa melihat dan mengenali orang yang ada di balkon itu juga. Akan tetapi, suara ini, suara yang sangat mirip dengan milik seorang laki-laki yang terpatri erat dalam hati dan pikiran Sakura, suara itu telah berhasil membuat Sakura melakukan tindakan yang selalu dihindarinya.

"Siapa?"

"Bukankah tadi kita bertemu di atas panggung hall?"

"..."

Laki-laki yang berada di balkon berjalan maju untuk mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ia penasaran akan sesuatu. Laki-laki itu telah sampai tepat di depan Sakura dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ia mengamati mata _emerald_ Sakura dari jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Kau tak bisa melihatku?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya ke posisi semula. Pertanyaan barusan tepat sasaran. Mengarah tepat pada hal yang enggan dibicarakan olehnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia ingin mengetahui nama pemilik suara yang sangat mirip dengan orang terkasihnya dahulu, Obito.

Jika orang yang ada di dekat Sakura sekarang adalah Obito, ia pasti akan sangat senang. Bahkan mungkin ia akan menangis bahagia. Tetapi nyatanya laki-laki di belakangnya itu bukanlah Obito. Sakura tidak merasakan kehangatan Obito yang biasa ia rasakan dahulu.

"Sasuke. Hn, sudah 'kan?" ujar Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam.

Gadis berambut pink itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya itu pasti Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha. Nama keluarga yang sama dengan Uchiha Obito. Dan sekarang, suaranya yang sama dengan suara Obito. Masih banyakkah kesamaan lainnya? Atau jangan-jangan, yang berdiri di belakang Sakura sekarang adalah Obito yang entah bagaimana caranya hidup kembali? Pikiran Sakura terus dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan kemungkinan aneh yang dipikirkan oleh otaknya..

"O...O-obito."

"Hn?"

"Kau bilang sesuatu barusan, hn?"

"Ti-tidak. Dan lagi, namaku bukan hn. Namaku Sakura."

"Hn."

Sakura terdiam. Pikirannya yang semula berpikir ada kemungkinan laki-laki di belakangnya adalah Obito langsung menyangkalnya setelah berbicara sebentar dengannya. Jelas-jelas bukan Obito, seperti itulah pikiran Sakura menyangkalnya.

Angin dingin menusuk tulang kembali berhembus. Meniup daun-daun pohon dan beberapa anak rambut Sakura. Menghantarkan sensasi dingin pada kulit manusia. Tetapi Sakura tak bergeming oleh dinginnya angin meskipun gaun merah marunnya tidak cukup tebal untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Tidak dingin?"

"Sudah biasa. Seperti aku terbiasa dalam kegelapan ini."

Sasuke melangkah ke samping Sakura, mengambil posisi yang sejajar dengan Sakura. Ia menatap ke arah rembulan yang bersinar pucat. Angin dingin kembali berhembus. Entah mengapa, tangan Sasuke sudah bergerak untuk memakaikan jas tuksedonya pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Tak kusangka kau baik, kukira awalnya kau menyebalkan dari caramu berbicara." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Oh, hentikan ucapan hn hn itu. Itu yang membuatmu terlihat menyebalkan." Sakura menggerutu sebal mendengar ucapan hn hn itu lagi.

"Tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan." bela Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kebiasaanmu aneh juga ya." Sakura tertawa kecil. Entah sejak kapan ia bisa tertawa dengan mudah di hadapan orang asing seperti Sasuke.

Angin dingin kembali lewat sekali lagi, tetapi kali ini lebih kencang. Membuat jas tuksedo Sasuke yang dikenakan Sakura sedikit berkibar. Seiring dengan berhenti berhembusnya angin barusan, sebuah rasa pusing melilit mencengkram kepala gadis berambut pink tersebut. Tubuhnya oleng serasa habis diputar beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba, ia jatuh pingsan di atas lantai balkon yang dingin.

"Sakura!"

**Chapter 1 : Those Blind Eyes – End**

**

* * *

**

Arigato Gozaimasu *bungkuk*

Nyaaa~ =w=

Sebenernya mau melanjutkan chappie dari fic lain, tapi kok malah jadi sebuah chappie fic baru ya? *garuk pala* *Author bego! –ditampol*

Yah, karena fic ini asal-asal moody jadi, berarti

**Keep** or **Delete**? x3


	2. Chapter 2 : Tears

**Eternity**

**© Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto, Eternity ****Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! : ****Abal =w=. Vampire Fic. Bloody scenes later. Bit OOC. AU.**

**Enjoy!**** ]**

**

* * *

**

Suara detikan jam seolah berputar mundur. Waktu serasa berputar kembali. Di dalam benakku tergambar memori yang ingin sekali kuhapus. Tetapi nihil. Masih saja melekat erat. Dan sialnya, memori menyeramkan itu telah terpatri di dalam alam bawah sadarku, selalu menghantuiku, membuat setiap mimpiku menjadi mimpi yang terburuk.

Rembulan yang bulat utuh menyinarkan sinarnya dengan cemerlang, walau tak secermelang matahari maupun bintang lainnya. Langit malam cerah tak berawan, mengijinkan bintang-bintang kecil gemerlapan dengan indahnya. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang itu adalah malam yang cerah. Tetapi bagiku sama sekali tidak. Saat keadaan langit seperti itulah, mimpi terburukku terjadi.

_Tragedi berdarah…_

"Sakura! Pergi! Kau harus pergi sejauh mungkin. Selamatkan dirimu dan jangan kembali kemari. Ini perintah dariku!" suara tegas itu memerintahku. Sepasang mata _aquamarine_ miliknya menatap tajam ke arahku. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera menghampiriku.

Aku hanya menatap wajahnya dengan bingung. Kedua tangannya segera membimbingku untuk berjalan ke pintu keluar kastil nyaman tempat tinggalku. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, kakakku itu terus membimbingku yang masih bingung dengan hal yang terjadi ke pintu depan.

"Onisan?" aku memanggilnya. Tetapi ia hanya menatapku lalu tersenyum tipis.

Senyum palsu. Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi dan ia berusaha menutupinya. Aku tahu kakakku orang yang seperti apa. Dan sekarang aku tahu ia tengah tersenyum palsu untuk menutupi hal buruk yang sedang terjadi pada adiknya ini, adik yang ia kira tidak tahu senyumnya sekarang palsu.

"Oniisan, jangan berbohong padaku. Katakan yang sedang terjadi." ujarku dengan nada tegas.

Ia tak membalas. Mata _aquamarine_ miliknya memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah pintu depan kastil yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Air mukanya terlihat sedikit lega melihat pintu itu. Tetapi, dalam satu detik yang hanya sekejap, air mukanya langsung berubah. Dipenuhi ketakutan. Juga kekhawatiran.

"Jangan! Jangan Sakura!" teriak lelaki berambut merah yang tak lain adalah kakakku.

Gaara-nii segera menutupiku dengan badannya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku yang masih berumur tiga belas tahun. Aku sedikit mengintip siapa yang menghadang jalan yang akan kami lalui. Tetapi yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah sengatan listrik yang sangat menyengat. Spontan mataku terbelalak melihat seseorang yang menggagalkan kelegaan kakakku. Orang yang tak pernah kusangka akan menjadi penghalang di saat genting seperti ini.

"Hihii?" wanita berambut pink itu tertawa kecil.

Rambut pink miliknya terlihat kusut dan berantakan. Beberapa helai rambutnya malah terikat dengan helaian lainnya karena terlalu berantakan. Tak beraturan. Gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih juga sudah robek-robek di beberapa bagian. Warna merah darah menghiasi kain putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kulit putihnya juga tergores dan mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Darah. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat lembut dan keibuan tergantikan oleh seringai dan ekspresi menyeramkan seolah ingin membunuh dua anaknya yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kaasan?"

JRAASH

"Aaah!"

Gunting tajam itu telah berani menusuk sepasang mataku, melukai indera penglihatanku, menciptakan aliran sungai merah yang turun melalui pipiku. Dan gunting itu jugalah yang menjatuhkanku ke dalam dunia yang gelap gulita tanpa cahaya. Dunia yang menjadi duniaku sekarang.

Gunting terkutuk.

JLEB

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : ****Tears**

"Oniisan!"

Gadis pink yang terbaring di atas kasur empuk itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak keras. Kelopak yang menutupi sepasang _emerald_ yang kehilangan cahayanya telah terbuka. Tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring langsung berubah posisi menjadi terduduk di atas kasur.

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Mata _onyx_ kelamnya terlihat sedikit kaget. Ia yang duduk di sebuah sofa empuk di seberang tempat tidur segera beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sakura yang terengah-engah. Nafasnya masih berantakan dan tidak teratur.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tadi kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan." ujar Sasuke yang sudah sampai di sebelah tempat tidur.

"..."

"Hn?"

"Tidak. Hanya tidak enak badan." jawab Sakura bohong. Sebenarnya sesuatu telah terjadi dan ia tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tangan pucat Sasuke meraih sebuah cangkir teh yang bertengger di atas meja kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia membawa cangkir itu ke hadapan Sakura, menyodorkan teh _darjeeling_, menawari minuman yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya lebih baik walau hanya sedikit.

"Kau tidak mau teh? Padahal aku sudah baik hati menawarimu." ujar Sasuke yang merasa tersinggung karena Sakura tak menerima cangkir yang disodorkannya. Tidak, bukan tidak mau menerima, tepatnya tidak tahu Sasuke menyodorkan secangkir teh. Sasuke melupakan satu poin penting.

"Kapan kau menawariku?" tanya Sakura bingung. Wajahnya sedikit ia miringkan ke sumber suara Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkesiap saat menyadari tindakan bodohnya. Saat ia menatap ke dalam mata _emerald_ indah Sakura, barulah ia sadar ia telah melupakan suatu poin penting. Gadis berambut pink itu tak dapat melihat apa pun dalam dunianya yang gelap. Dan alangkah bodohnya tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia menyodorkan teh ke arah Sakura yang tak bisa melihat.

Sadar akan tindakan bodohnya, Sasuke mengambil tangan kanan Sakura perlahan dan membimbingnya untuk memegang cangkir yang masih ada di tangannya. Ia menaruh tangan halus itu di pegangan cangkir yang juga ia pegang. Saat tangan Sakura sudah memegang kuat cangkir itu, baru ia melepaskan tangannya dari cangkir tersebut.

"Minumlah. Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik." ujar Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengangkat cangkir berisi teh panas yang masih mengepul ke arah bibirnya. Ia menghisap teh itu sedikit-sedikit, meresapi rasanya yang nikmat. Aroma harum khas teh _darjeeling_ menyusup masuk ke hidung Sakura, aroma itu seperti menjadi penenang bagi dirinya yang masih galau. Mimpi buruk tadi setidaknya agak terhapus karena kehadiran aroma teh _darjeeling_.

"Merasa agak baikan?" tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura menurunkan cangkir keramik dari bibirnya.

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum tipis ke sumber suara Sasuke sambil mengangguk. Perasaannya telah membaik walau hanya sedikit. Setidaknya, sekarang ia bisa memikirkan hal lain, bukan mimpi buruk yang telah terpahat di dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Ia mengangkat cangkir keramik itu lagi ke bibirnya. Kembali menyesapinya, menikmati setiap tetesnya. Ia berharap aroma dan kenikmatan teh _darjeeling_ di tangannya bisa membantu melupakan mimpi buruknya.

BRAAK

Pintu ruangan yang dihuni Sasuke dan Sakura dibanting keras oleh seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan. Spontan Sakura menurunkan cangkir teh dari bibirnya. Untung saja ia tidak tersedak karena terkejut. Mata _aquamarine_ milik gadis berambut keemasan itu berkilat kesal. Ia melirik ke arah seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlihat bingung dengan suara bantingan pintu barusan. Lirikannya terlihat penuh rasa tidak suka. Dengan cepat mata biru jernih tersebut beralih pada sosok yang dari tadi dicari-cari olehnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Pertunangan kita harusnya sudah terlaksana tepat tengah malam tadi! Ayo ikut aku ke hall untuk melangsungkan pertunangan kita!" ujarnya dengan suara keras penuh emosi. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke arah Sasuke dan menyambar tangannya untuk ditarik ke hall.

Lelaki berambut raven itu sama sekali tak menolak. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian di ruangan luas yang minim furnitur tersebut, ia melirik Sakura yang masih terduduk di atas kasur. Mata _onyx_ kelam itu tampak sedikit kecewa akan sesuatu.

BLAM

Pintu kayu mahoni yang menjadi jalan keluar dari ruangan luas yang ditempati Sakura tertutup dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebam pelan. Seiring dengan mengecil dan hilangnya suara langkah kaki Sasuke dan gadis berambut keemasan itu, menghilang pula perasaan 'cukup baik' yang tadi dirasakan Sakura. Rasa galau dan sedih menyusup ke dalam hati, meresap ke intinya.

.

Satu.

.

Dua.

.

Tiga.

Tiga menit gadis itu berada dalam kesunyian yang senyap dan mencengkram dada. Sesak rasanya berada dalam keadaan sesunyi itu. Pikirannya yang tadi sedikit melupakan mimpi buruknya kembali terpusat pada memori menyeramkan itu, memori yang tak bisa terhapuskan. Butiran bening menyeruak keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya, membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipi halusnya. Air mata membasahi selimut yang ada di pangkuan Sakura. Ia menangis dalam kesunyian. Menangis tanpa suara sendirian.

"Oniisan..." ujarnya parau.

* * *

oxoxXOXxoxo

Ujung gaun berwarna merah marun menyentuh lantai marmer yang melapisi tangga turun ke hall mansion Uchiha. Sebuah tangan mulus berpegangan pada pembatas tangga yang terbuat dari besi. Kaki jenjang yang tertutup gaun merah marun panjang melangkah turun dari lantai dua, meniti satu-persatu anak tangga dengan sabar.

"Sakura."

Bersamaan dengan suara lembut itu, sebuah tangan mengambil tangan kiri Sakura yang bebas ke dalam genggamannya. Ia mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah Sakura dan membimbing gadis itu menuruni tangga marmer dengan lembut. Sakura tersenyum saat lelaki berambut kuning di sebelahnya membimbingnya turun. Ia tahu siapa dia, siapa orang baik hati ini.

"Naruto-nii. Tak usah repot-repot." ujar Sakura yang masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tak merepotkan membantu adikku yang satu ini. Hehe.." jawabnya.

Meskipun tak terikat pertalian darah, Sakura dan Naruto bagaikan kakak-adik kandung. Mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain. Perasaan masing-masing sudah selayaknya kakak-adik kandung yang saling menyayangi, saling mengisi, saling berbagi. Tentunya dengan bumbu pertengkaran kecil layaknya saudara kandung.

Akhirnya anak tangga yang mereka titi satu-persatu habis juga. Mereka berdua telah sampai di hall.

"Eh. Sepertinya pertunangan mereka baru dimulai." ujar Naruto yang sedikit berjinjit untuk memastikan kejadian yang sedang terjadi di panggung hall. Maklum lah, keadaan di hall masih ramai. Tamu-tamu masih belum membubarkan diri walaupun hari telah berganti, tengah malam telah lewat.

"Baru dimulai?"

"Yap. Mereka saja baru naik, si teme dan gadis Yamanaka itu."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah sudah agak lama rentang waktu penyeretan Sasuke dan saat Sakura menenangkan dirinya di kamar itu? Tetapi mengapa acara pertunangan mereka berdua baru dimulai padahal Sasuke sudah diseret dari tadi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _Mungkin ada urusan penting terlebih dahulu_, pikirnya.

"Dengan senang hati kami mengumumkan pertunangan putra bungsu kami, Uchiha Sasuke dan nona Yamanaka Ino." ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya di atas panggung hall. Rambutnya hitam kelam. Bermata _onyx_ seperti kedua putranya. Wajahnya juga mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja ada beberapa keriput di wajahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kepala keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku.

Setelah kalimat Fugaku selesai, laki-laki berambut raven yang berdiri di depan sana mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru merah. Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah cincin emas putih dengan sebuah batu _sapphire_. Tangan pucatnya memegang tangan kanan Ino yang terus menyunggingkan senyum senang. Dengan perlahan ia menyematkan cincin bermata _sapphire_ biru yang indah.

Tepuk tangan bergema meriah. Sekarang giliran nona Yamanaka yang menyematkan cincin di jari manis Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar. Gadis berambut keemasan tersebut membuka kotak kecil yang dibawanya dan mengambil cincin yang berada di dalam sana. Ia menyematkan cincin emas putih bermata _sapphire_ yang berukuran lebih kecil dari batu _sapphire_ di cincin Ino. Dan tepuk tangan kembali menggema di seluruh ruangan hall.

Ucapan-ucapan selamat terus terucap dari mulut para undangan yang hadir. Entah mengapa secercah rasa sedih menyusup masuk ke dalam hati seorang gadis. Perasaannya terasa sedikit terluka mengetahui Sasuke telah resmi bertunangan dengan gadis Yamanaka itu. Rasa teriris yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan kembali ia rasakan. Tanpa sadar Sakura memasang ekspresi sedih. Hampir saja air matanya menyeruak keluar.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kau masih kurang enak badan?" tanya lelaki berambut kuning di sebelahnya.

Naruto menatap wajah Sakura baik-baik, mencari apa yang salah. Dan mata _sapphire_ miliknya menemukan sesuatu. Mata yang berkaca-kaca seperti mau menumpahkan air mata yang sedikit mengenang di pelupuk mata gadis berambut pink tersebut. Aneh menurutnya. Apa alasan tiba-tiba Sakura mau menangis seperti ini?

"Sakura?" ulang Naruto sekali lagi.

Buru-buru Sakura mengelap pelupuk matanya menggunakan punggung tangan. Ia merasakan cairan dingin menempel di punggung tangannya. Air mata? Mengapa ia menangis? Ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Air mata itu tiba-tiba saja mengenang di pelupuk matanya ketika perasaan sedih menyayat itu menyusup ke hatinya. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih? Ia menggeleng pelan. Ia sendiri juga bingung apa alasannya bersedih seperti ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok." ujar Sakura bohong, padahal jelas sekali ada sesuatu dibalik keluarnya air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Dan itu tidak mungkin karena debu yang masuk ke mata. Jelas tidak mungkin.

* * *

oxoxXOXxoxo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan apa ini? Begitu menyayat dan menyakitkan. Apakah ini karena aku mendengar Sasuke dan gadis itu resmi bertunangan? Tetapi apa hubungannya denganku? Aku hanya gadis buta yang baru saja dikenal oleh Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan Obito. Selain itu, ada perasaan rindu saat berbicara dengannya.

Apa aku sudah gila? Menyamakan dirinya dengan orang yang sudah tiada di dunia ini. Jelas sekali dia bukan Uchiha Obito. Obito sudah lama mati, sudah lama meninggalkan dunia ini dan dia juga meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku dengan menyisakan memori tentang dirinya.

"Aku..."

"Ya, Saku-chan?"

"Aku mau pulang. Aku lelah, Naruto-nii. Ingin rasanya aku segera berbaring di atas kasur tempat tidurku, pasti sangat nyaman. Apalagi dengan kondisi lelah seperti ini, pasti akan terasa nyaman sekali. Hehe, mau 'kan mengantarkanku, Naruto-nii?"

Lelah. Ya. Aku memang lelah. Aku lelah menangis. Baik menangis karena memori menyeramkan yang telah lama terjadi itu maupun karena perasaan sedih menyayat yang tiba-tiba datang. Dan aku lelah pada kehidupanku ini. Datar dan menyedihkan. Cahaya dan kebahagiaan telah lama pergi dari kehidupanku. Kenapa aku tak mati saja?

"Sakura-chan? Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Naruto-nii membawaku kembali dari lamunanku.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja, kok." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat murung terus sejak tadi,"

"Pasti ada masalah. Tak mau cerita?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya jawabanku membuat Naruto-nii bungkam. Ia menutup mulutnya sepanjang perjalan pulang kembali ke mansion Uzumaki yang cukup jauh dari mansion Uchiha. Hanya ada suara roda kayu yang berputar di atas jalan berbatu dan suara kaki kuda. Suasana begitu sunyi senyap di kereta kuda yang kami tumpangi.

"Baiklah. Tadi aku hanya merasa sedikit _sakit_." ujarku pada akhirnya. Aku tahu jika Naruto-nii membisu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi seperti ini tandanya ia sedang kesal padaku.

"_Sakit_? Ooh! Aku melupakan bulan purnama yang bersinar malam ini. Apa kau tersiksa lagi seperti biasanya? Aku heran, kenapa kau selalu menahan dirimu."

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto-nii karena ucapannya sudah benar semua, meskipun ucapan terakhirnya sebenarnya merupakan pertanyaan. Aku sedang tak berminat menjawabnya. Rasa pusing yang tadi membuatku jatuh pingsan masih menghantui diriku. Dan rasa pusing ini akan ada sepanjang malam jika aku tidak melakukan_nya,_ jika aku tidak meminumsatu tetes pun_ cairan _itu. Akan tetapi aku sudah berjanji akan mengikat erat naluri alami ini. Aku tak ingin membiarkan bibirku menyentuh _cairan_ terkutuk itu lagi. Karena cairan itulah aku kehilangan banyak orang. Karena _cairan_ itu hilang terlalu banyak, aku kehilangan nyawa orang yang kusayangi. Otousan, okaasan, oniisan dan juga Obito.

Darah.

Cairan merah terkutuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

oxoxXOXxoxo

Cuit cuit.

Burung-burung kecil bercicit ria di pagi hari yang masih berembun. Matahari masih menyembul malu-malu dibalik gumpalan kapas langit. Suhu udara juga masih cukup dingin. Angin segar berhembus lembut pagi itu. Pagi yang indah, tetapi tidak bagi seorang Sakura. Di bawah matanya terdapat kantung mata yang terlihat jelas. Ya, ia semalaman tidak tidur. Terjaga dari tidurnya hanya untuk menekan naluri alami dirinya.

"Nona Sakura. Sarapan sudah siap. Mari saya tuntun nona untuk menuju kamar mandi dan berganti baju." ujar suara yang sudah akrab di telinga Sakura. Gadis berambut putih itu berdiri tegap dengan dua tangan di celemeknya sudah di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

Sakura masih berada dalam posisi yang sama sepanjang malam. Ia terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kaki tertekuk rapi. Dagu dan tangannya bertengger manis di atas lututnya. Selimut bermotif garis-garis menyelimuti punggungnya yang sudah kaku karena tidak bergerak dalam waktu berjam-jam.

"Antar aku ke kamar mandi, Shion." perintah Sakura sembari menggerakkan badannya yang pegal dan kaku karena berada dalam posisi yang sama tanpa bergerak selama lima jam lebih.

"Baik, nona." jawab Shion sembari membantu majikannya berdiri dan membantunya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar nona Uzumaki tersebut.

Blam.

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni pilihan ditutup rapat oleh Sakura. Ia bersandar sejenak pada pintu kokoh itu kemudian menghela nafasnya. Nafasnya terdengar berat. Sepertinya ia sedang banyak pikiran. Akhirnya Sakura berjalan ke arah _bath tub _dengan meraba-raba dinding yang dilapisi keramik bergambar bunga-bunga.

"Akhirnya sudah siang," ucap Sakura sembari menyalakan kran air yang berhasil ditemukannya setelah meraba-raba dinding.

"Untuk saat ini, aku bisa lega _sedikit_." gumamnya lalu memasukkan diri ke dalam _bath tub_ yang masih diisi airnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara piano mengalun indah dan masuk ke telinga seorang gadis yang telah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun selutut berwarna cokelat muda. Mata _emerald_ miliknya yang tak dapat menangkap cahaya sedikit pun membulat kaget. Ia mendengar melodi-melodi indah yang sudah tak asing bagi telinganya. Serangkaian melodi kesukaannya. Dan salah satu rangkaian melodi yang paling sering dimainkan oleh seorang laki-laki penting baginya, Obito.

"_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_,"

"_That saved a wretch like me_,"

"_I once lost_.." rangkaian kata merdu yang keluar dari tenggorokan Sakura ikut berhenti ketika alunan melodi indah tersebut berhenti terdengar.

Seorang lelaki berambut raven yang duduk di kursi depan grand piano keluarga Uzumaki menoleh ke belakang. Mata _onyx_ kelam miliknya menatap gadis berambut pink yang berhenti menyanyikan lirik dari melodi lagu yang dimainkan oleh lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut. Secarik senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Ia berbalik badan kembali ke arah grand piano. Jari-jari panjangnya bersiap menekan tuts-tuts piano.

"Siapa yang memainkan lagu itu, Shion?" tanya Sakura pada _maid_ di sebelahnya.

"Tuan Muda Uchiha, nona Sakura." jawab Shion sopan sembari menuntun gadis pink itu mendekat ke piano hitam besar yang ada di ruangan penuh jendela tersebut.

"Eh?"

**Chapter 2 : Tears – End**

**

* * *

**

Awaaaw~ #cubitpipisendiri. Akhirnya author dodol ini selesai melanjutkan chapter 2 eternity. Lega rasanya, walau dikerjakan dengan mencuri-curi waktu saat pekan UAS #plaak. Haha, biarlah. Author satu ini memang rada gila kok. Haha~ Mari kita lihat, sejauh mana author bego #coret, pinter ini sanggup mengerjakan fiksi ini :3. Karena pada dasarnya, Ruuka adalah author moody yang sering kena writer block xDD saking lemotnya ide berputar dalam otak ini.

Balasan untuk annonymous :

_Hikari Shinju_

_Oke, sudah di keep nih :3. awaaaw~ sorry ya #tebak maaf untuk apa? ^^. Yaah, SasuSaku memang masih dikit awal-awal gini. Insya Allah ntar lebih banyak. Kutunggu review selanjutnya (?)._

_Michi-chan Phantomhive626_

_Halo, salam kenal juga, michi-chan xD. Itu sudah dijawab kenapa Sakura buta. Mind to RnR this chapter?_

_Mila Mitsuhiko_

_haha. makasih sudah review, senpai :D. semoga mau review lagi :DD_

Oh ya, karena saya baru gabung FFn selama kurang lebih 1 tahun, jadi saya termasuk MEDIOR(?)! bukan senior maupun newbie x3! #gakpenting. Dan ini adalah sederetan nama yang (mungkin mau) menerima ucapan terima kasih saya :

_Valkyria Sapphire_

___Hikari Shinju_

_RainyGlassTwillight_

_Hanachi Mya-chan_

_Michi-chan Phantomhive626_

_Auriellie Evans_

_Vampire 9irl_

_4nt4k4-chan_

_UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha_

_Mila Mitsuhiko_

_Haruno Ayako-chan_

_7color_

**How about review this chapter? xD**


	3. Chapter 3 : Undead Guest

**Eternity**

**© Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto, Eternity ****Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! : ****Abal =w=. Vampire Fic. Bloody scenes later. Bit OOC. AU.**

**Enjoy!**** ]**

* * *

Dentingan piano yang mengalun indah memanjakan telingaku. Aku menutup mata agar melodi-melodi indah itu meresap masuk ke dalam diriku dan membuatku tenang. Setiap pagi alunan melodi itu tak pernah absen. Setiap pagi ia tak pernah absen menyapaku yang tengah mendengarkan permainan pianonya dari kejauhan. Ia selalu memainkan lagu yang sama. Dan entah kenapa aku tak pernah bosan mendengarkannya.

"Pagi, Sakura." ujar Obito yang berhenti memencet tuts piano.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dari lantai dua. Aku selalu berdiri dan mendengarkan permainan pianonya di depan pagar pembatas yang berdekatan dengan tangga turun ke lantai satu. Dan setelah menyapaku, ia pasti akan kembali memainkan melodi-melodi itu. Tak jarang aku ikut bernyanyi diantara alunan lagu.

Yang membuyarkan keasikan kami selalu saja orang yang sama, Rin si _maid_.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Tuan Obito, Nona Sakura." ucapannya selalu membuat aku dan Obito berhenti dalam keasikan kami sendiri. Rin selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuyarkan melodi-melodi indah di pagi hari. Tetapi Rin jugalah yang selalu memperhatikanku selain Obito di mansion milik laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sakura." ujar Obito yang sudah menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar jelas.

Aku dapat merasakan kehadiran yang sudah berada di sampingku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut. Ia membimbingku untuk menuruni tangga marmer dengan perlahan tanpa tergesa-gesa sama sekali.

Setiap hari aku menjalani pagi yang sama, pagi yang menyenangkan bersama Obito. Hidup bersama Obito yang hanya tinggal bersama maid dan butler setianya memang menyenangkan. Aku merasa walaupun aku berada dalam kegelapan tak akan ada masalah selama Obito tetap di sampingku, tetap bersamaku. Tetapi aku salah. Aku salah telah mengasumsikan seperti itu. Dan aku salah telah menyimpan perasaan khusus kepadanya.

Aku selalu mengutuk pintu hatiku yang pernah terbuka untuknya. Karena, jika suatu rasa sayangmu pada sesuatu telah berakar di hati, saat kau harus berpisah dengannya akan menjadi suatu mimpi buruk yang sama sekali tak ingin kau alami. Rasa sedih dan sendirian itulah yang akan berada bersama rasa sayang yang telah mengakar dihati. Itulah yang kurasakan ketika Obito pergi.

Dan itu juga suatu _tragedi berdarah_...

JLEB

Suara itu seperti melodi menakutkan bagiku. Suara sesuatu yang ditusuk begitu dalam. Suara yang muncul ketika gunting perak berlumuran darahku menusuk seorang laki-laki yang melindungiku malam itu. Dan kini suara itu muncul kembali, membunyikan melodi kematian.

"Ma-maaf, Sakuraa. A-aku harus pergi lebih da-dahulu..." ujar Obito terbata-bata.

Aku gemetar di sudut ruangan. Aku tak berani meraba-raba sekeliling untuk mencari Obito. Namun, suara itu mengingatkanku pada Gaara-nii yang tertusuk gunting. Suara itu membuatku khawatir pada keadaan Obito, apalagi setelah kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan. Dengan badan yang gemetaran, aku berjalan sambil meraba-raba sekitar. Kakiku tertahan oleh sesuatu dan aku berjongkok untuk mengetahui apa yang menahan kakiku. Sesuatu yang membuat gemetaranku bertambah hebat.

"O-Obito?" ujarku sambil meraba wajah orang di depanku.

Jemariku menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan perlahan sambil gemetaran. Aku dapat merasakan cairan kental menempel di tanganku ketika aku sampai di bagian rahangnya. Aku mengenali dengan jelas cairan apa itu. Darah. Tanganku turun ke bawah, ke bagian dadanya yang bidang. Dan tanganku menemukan sebuah pedang menancap di sana hingga menyebabkan sungai darah yang mengalir turun dari dadanya. Tidak, ini bukan kenyataan. Pasti bukan kenyataan.

"Jangan pergii! Obito!" jeritku histeris sambil memeluk tubuh yang mulai kaku dan dingin. Aku tak peduli dengan semua darah yang menempel di kulit maupun bajuku. Yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah rasa tak rela dan tak percaya yang campur aduk dalam diriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Undead Guest**

"Siapa yang memainkan lagu itu, Shion?" tanya Sakura pada _maid_ di sebelahnya.

"Tuan Muda Uchiha, nona Sakura." jawab Shion sopan sembari menuntun gadis pink itu mendekat ke piano hitam besar yang ada di ruangan penuh jendela tersebut.

"Sasuke?" kening Sakura sedikit berkerut mendengar nama itu.

Laki-laki berambut raven yang merasa namanya disebut itu tersenyum kecil. menggeser kursi piano ke belakang lalu beranjak berdiri. Ia membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih diam mematung di sebelah Shion.

"Pagi, Sakura." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Meskipun Sakura tak bisa melihat senyum Sasuke, namun gadis itu dapat merasakannya. Selain itu, mengapa ucapan, nada dan suara itu sama persis dengan ucapan selamat pagi dari Obito yang dahulu tak pernah absen dari kehidupan pagi hari Sakura?

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya diam membisu. Dalam dirinya masih ada perasaan tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke bukan Obito. Pikirannya mulai menerka yang aneh-aneh. Pikiran Sakura sendiri memaksanya berpikir segala kemungkinan mustahil tentang Obito yang masih hidup. Pikirannya sendirilah yang ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai Obito, orang yang telah lama meninggal dunia.

"Nona Sakura, mari menuju ke ruang makan. Tuan Minata, Nyonya Kushina dan Tuan Muda Naruto sudah menunggu kehadiran Nona Sakura. Tentunya kehadiran Tuan Sasuke juga sudah ditunggu oleh Tuan Muda Naruto. Mari berangkat, nona." ujar Shion sambil menggamit tangan Sakura dan membimbingnya menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai dasar.

'Sampai kebiasaan Obito juga...' perasaan Sakura dipenuhi rasa curiga yang berkecamuk.

Trak.

Gadis berambut pink yang diikat rapi ke belakang memajukan kursinya. Tangannya meraba-raba untuk menemukan pisau makan dan garpu yang diletakkan di sebelah piring berisi daging ham, telur dan beberapa sayuran dengan siraman _mayonaisse_. Ia menggenggam kedua peralatan makan itu dengan erat. Sepertinya, ia ingin bertanya sesuatu, namun ragu-ragu.

"Ehm, Teme, tak kusangka kau sudah bertunangan. Bahkan kau mendahuluiku. Sial." ujar Naruto sambil meraih gelas berkaki berisi susu sapi segar. Mata sapphire miliknya menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengiris daging ham.

"Biasa saja, Dobe." ujar Sasuke sambil memasukkan potongan ham ke mulutnya.

Tangan Sakura semakin memperat genggamannya pada pisau dan garpu di masing-masing tangannya. Entah mengapa ia jadi sedikit emosi mendengar tanggapan Sasuke terhadap kalimat Naruto. Tanggapan Sasuke terdengar biasa saja, padahal gadis itu berharap Sasuke berkata ia dipaksa atau dijodohkan atau apalah. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meremukkan garpu dan pisau di tangannya.

"Naruto-nii, sebenarnya mengapa dia ada di sini dan sarapan bersama kita?" ujar Sakura pada akhirnya, tetapi nada kalimatnya jelas menerangkan bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Padahal bukan itu maksud Sakura sebenarnya.

Naruto menatap adik angkatnya tidak percaya. Ia tidak jadi memasukkan potongan telur ke mulutnya.

"Eh? Kok sinis gitu, Sakura-chan? Dia 'kan sahabat dekatku. Dia memang baru pertama kali makan bersama kita semua, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya mengutarakan pertanyaan dengan nada tidak menyenangkan seperti itu 'kan?" ujar Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan Sakura.

Sakura terhenyak mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya. Ia sadar nadanya tadi memang tidak menyenangkan, tetapi ia tidak bermaksud menggunakan nada itu tadi. Ia bingung kenapa bibirnya dapat menggunakan nada sinis seperti itu.

"Go-gomen, Naruto-nii. Aku tidak bermaksud menggunakan nada seperti itu..."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menggunakannya?" balas Naruto sinis.

Tak.

Seorang wanita berambut _scarlet_ meletakkan alat makannya di kedua sisi piring. Ia sengaja membuatnya bersentuhan dengan piring agar suara saat alat makan dan piringnya beradu terdengar sedikit keras. Kushina segera meraih tisu dan mengelap bagian mulutnya perlahan.

"Sudah, sudah. Mungkin Sakura sedang ada masalah dan terbawa saat ia bertanya padamu, Naruto." ujar Kushina lembut sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. Air muka Naruto mulai melembut.

"Iya." jawab Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum sekali lagi lalu memundurkan kursinya dan berdiri.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita berkebun di taman belakang? Cuacanya sedang bagus, mungkin udara segar dapat membantumu melupakan masalahmu. Ayo, Sakura." ujar Kushina lembut yang sudah berada di samping kursi Sakura. Wanita itu menggamit tangan Sakura untuk mengajaknya menuju taman belakang yang penuh akan berbagai macam tanaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Kres

Sebuah gunting tanaman memotong ranting-ranting sebuah semak beri. Wanita berambut _scarlet_ itu kembali menggunting ranting yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Ia menggunting satu persatu ranting dengan telaten agar hasilnya indah.

"Nah, Sakura. Kau pasti punya alasan untuk hal tadi." ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum polos ke arah semak-semak beri.

Gadis berambut pink itu sedikit terhenyak. Ia ingin sekali lari dari taman itu dan kabur dari pertanyaan Kushina. Tetapi ia sadar, ia tak akan mampu kabur dari pertanyaan ibu angkatnya yang sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, walaupun Kushina terkadang tegas.

"Sakura, ceritakanlah."

Gadis berambut pink itu masih terdiam. Bibirnya masih terkunci rapat seolah kuncinya telah hilang tertelan laut. Perasaannya campur aduk, jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras dan cepat. Bingung. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini. Ia sendiri kesulitan mencari jawaban mengapa dirinya melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aku... juga bingung, kaasan." ujar Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Bingung, eh?" Kushina menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap penasaran ke arah gadis itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Kushina. Wanita berambut _scarlet_ itu meletakkan gunting tanaman di tangannya. Ia melangkah ke arah Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Wanita itu duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Katakan dengan jujur padaku, Sakura," ujar Kushina lembut. Tangannya masih menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu sedikit was-was dengan lanjutan kalimat Kushina.

"Apakah kau... mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sasuke-kun?" pertanyaan Kushina ternyata sama persis dengan tebakan gadis itu. Jujur saja, raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah. Ia nampak kaget, namun berusaha menyembunyikannya. Hal itu malah membuat Kushina curiga.

Sakura membuka mulutnya. Ia ingin mengucapkan 'tidak', tetapi kata itu tak keluar jua dari mulutnya. Kata yang berada di dalam hatinya berlawanan dengan kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Ia masih tidak bisa mengucapkan kata 'tidak' pada Kushina. Alhasil, ekspresinya yang seperti itu malah menguatkan dugaan Kushina.

"Aa..." Sakura mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata.

"Katakan, Sakura. Perdengarkan suara hatimu pada kaasan." ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

Sret.

"Maaf mengganggu, Kushina..."

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar. Wanita berambut scarlet tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Di jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu, seorang wanita berambut biru kelam tengah berdiri. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Kushina yang tampak sedikit terkejut. Wanita dengan iris _onyx_ itu tampak anggun seperti biasa dengan dress _turqouise_ berlengan panjang.

"Mikoto?" ujar Kushina yang telihat sedikit kaget sambil mengerjapkan kelopak matanya.

Wanita berambut scarlet itu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sakura dan beranjak berdiri. Mikoto berjalan mendekat ke arah Kushina yang tampak masih terkejut. Ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis ke arah Kushina.

"Ada apa, Mikoto? Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Kushina sambil membalas senyum Mikoto.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku mau bertanya pada Sakura. Boleh 'kan, Kushina?" ujar Mikoto lembut sambil berjalan melewati Kushina. Wanita berambut biru kelam itu telah duduk di samping Sakura.

Kushina hanya mengangguk kecil lalu meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

Shuush.

Angin berhembus lembut dan menerpa semua yang ada di taman tersebut. Dedaunan bergemerisik pelan, itu menimbulkan suasana sunyi yang agak mencekam. Anak rambut kedua wanita itu terbang perlahan. Poni pink Sakura tertiup ke belakang sehingga kedua mata beriris _emerald_nya terekspos jelas. Wanita berambut biru kelam menatap miris gadis di depannya.

"Sakura, aku yakin kau masih mengingat Uchiha Obito." ujar Mikoto mengawali pembicaraan.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Uchiha Mikoto. Ia tidak ingin kalimat-kalimat yang akan meluncur dari bibir terlewatkan meski hanya satu kata. Ia tahu pembicaraan ini penting dan menyangkut soal Obito. Wanita beriris _onyx_ itu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Mikoto-sama?"

Mikoto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Pembunuh Obito sudah ditemukan,"

Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat. Ia tak percaya akan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia jadi ragu terhadap indra pendengarnya sendiri.

"Dan dia adalah..." kata-kata Mikoto terputus. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Tampaknya sulit sekali mengucapkan kata selanjutnya bagi Mikoto. Sakura hanya menunggu lanjutan kalimat Mikoto dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Ia jadi takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

"Aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"Aku."

Suara ini... Bukannya suara ini suara milik seseorang yang harusnya sudah tak ada di dunia ini? Suara yang sudah lama ingin kudengar lagi. Suara yang kukira tak akan kudengar lagi. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa ia disini? Seharusnya ia sudah meninggal malam itu 'kan? Oh, seluruh tubuhku gemetaran. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Mikoto-sama. Aku segera beranjak berdiri dari bangku taman dan berjalan perlahan ke arah sumber suara yang kurindukan. Gemetaran ini tak mau menghilang. Aku terus berjalan ke arah sumber suaranya dengan gemetaran.

"Aku yang membunuh Uchiha Obito, Sakura." suara itu membeberkan pengakuannya.

Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya membuat gemetaranku bertambah hebat. Rasanya kakiku sudah tak bertulang dan tak mampu menahan berat tubuhku. Aku jatuh terduduk di jalan setapak berbatu. Aku tak sanggup berdiri, benar-benar tak sanggup.

"K-kau ya-yang m-membunuh... Obito?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Ya. Akulah orang yang membunuh Uchiha Obito. Masih kurang jelaskah?" jawab suara itu.

Aku dapat merasakan cairan dingin menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Cairan itu berusaha menyeruak keluar dan aku gagal mencegahnya tumpah. Sebuah sungai cairan bening yang dingin mengalir turun melalui pipiku hingga ke dagu. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Namun ia sudah mengakuinya.

"Kenapa?" gumamku dengan pipi dialiri sungai air mata.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat. Aku benar-benar dipenuhi luapan emosi yang tak menentu.

"Kenapa, Gaara-nii?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Undead Guest – End**

**

* * *

**

Arigato Gozaimasu *bungkuk*

Baiklah, maafkan saya sebelumnya. Chapter ini termasuk pendek menurut ukuran saya XD. Hehe, apakah ada yang penasaran? Ada? Ada? *readers : krik krik krik* Ehem :smart:, baiklah, ini mungkin update terakhir saya di FFn sebelum hiatus karena UN coretsialancoret.

Thanks to :

_Uchiha Maya_

_Hikari Shinju_

_Thia2rh_

_Hanachi Mya-chan_

_7color_

_Rainy Verre_

_Vampire 9irl_

_SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ_

_UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha_

_Auriellie Evans_

_4ntk4-ch4n_

_Kazuma B'tomat_

_Valkyria Sapphire_

Akhir kata,

**Review?**

Review sangat dihargai :3


	4. Chapter 4 : Truth Lies Behind It

**Eternity**

**© Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Eternity © Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! : SasuSaku pairing.**

**Enjoy! ;]**

* * *

Ucapan laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ itu benar-benar menghancurkan perasaanku menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil tak berbentuk. Kata-kata pengakuannya bagaikan pedang yang menusuk dan mencabik-cabik perasaanku. Kakak lelaki yang kusayangi ternyata adalah orang yang membunuh seseorang yang kucintai.

"Mengapa, Gaara-nii?"

Gemetaran ini sama sekali tak mau menghilang. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Perasaanku yang menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil mulai campur aduk.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau bilang?" suara Gaara-nii terdengar sangat dingin. Ia mendecih pelan, seolah pertanyaanku merupakan pertanyaan yang paling mudah dijawab.

Oh Tuhan, jika Kau ada, mengapa hidupku harus seperti ini? Mengapa aku harus mengalami kejadian buruk bertubi-tubi? Apakah dari awal Kau telah melukiskan takdir kejam dalam kehidupanku?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ingin sekali kututup kedua telingaku, namun itu tak dapat kulakukan. Aku harus mendengar alasan Gaara-nii. Aku harus mendengarkannya. Aku harus tahu mengapa kakak dapat membunuh orang semudah itu, apalagi orang itu adalah Obito yang sangat berarti untukku.

"Jelaskan! Kumohon!" pekikku sekuat mungkin dengan pipi yang masih berlumuran air mata. Oh tolong, berhentilah menangis, mata sialan. Aku tak ingin terlihat semenyedihkan ini di hadapan kakakku.

"Mikoto-sama, tolong biarkan saya dan Sakura sendiri," ujar Gaara-nii. Sedetik kemudian, aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Mikoto-sama yang berjalan menjauh. Semakin lama suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin kecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

Shuush.

Angin kembali bertiup perlahan. Menerbangkan anak rambutku ke sana sini. Juga memberikan bumbu mencekam di antara Gaara-nii dan diriku. Aku dapat merasakan tangan dingin miliknya menyentuh bahu dan leherku. Nafasnya terasa hangat di telingaku. Ia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku.

"_Karena darah Uchiha bagaikan obat terampuh, tetapi juga bagai alkohol bagi kita, vampir."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Truth Lies Behind the Cursed Blood**

Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur mewah. Selimut putih bermotif mawar terbentang di atas tubuhnya. Perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang _emerald_ indah. Ia langsung merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Cahaya.

"Cahaya? Ah, aku bisa melihat kembali? Ini pasti mimpi. Sadarlah, Sakura! Bangun dari tidurmu!" ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras. Berharap itu dapat membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi yang tak mungkin terjadi.

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura setelah menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras. Ini bukan mimpi, buktinya sakit yang ia rasakan terasa begitu nyata. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman senang bercampur rasa tak percaya. Iris _emerald_ miliknya menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Namun dalam sedetik kebahagiaan itu sirna. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana matanya bisa menangkap cahaya lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah mengembalikan fungsi panca inderanya yang satu ini.

"_Karena darah Uchiha bagaikan obat terampuh, tetapi juga bagai alkohol bagi kita, vampir."_

Sebuah kalimat kembali terngiang di telinga Sakura. Ia mengingatnya. Ia ingat saat Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

_Laki-laki beriris _aquamarine_ itu mengigit leher jenjang Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menarik kedua taring tajamnya yang berlumuran darah. Kontras. Merah dan putih. Darah dan kulit __pucat__ Sakura terlihat sangat kontras, namun tampak indah. Semakin lama, darah yang keluar dari bekas gigitan Gaara semakin banyak. Aroma darah yang memabukkan membuat insting alami gadis itu keluar dan menguasai dirinya._

_Kedua taring Sakura menancap di leher kakaknya. Ia tak mampu menguasai dirinya lagi. Keinginan untuk menghisap darah yang selama ini ditekannya susah payah akhirnya terbebas. Gadis itu dengan senang meneguk darah kakaknya sendiri. Ia terus meneguknya tanpa henti. Terus menerus sampai rasa haus meninggalkan dirinya. Perlahan terasa sebuah cengkraman sulur berduri melilit tubuhnya. Sakit. Pusing. Ia tak dapat menguasai apapun dari dirinya sendiri. Sakura jatuh pingsan di pelukan lelaki berambut _scarlet_ yang tersenyum puas._

"Tidak! Bibirku kembali menyentuh cairan terkutuk itu! Tidak! Aku tak ingin!" pekik Sakura histeris. Ia melemparkan selimutnya sembarangan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat. Rambut merah jambunya tampak berantakan. Badan gadis itu mulai gemetar.

Blam.

"Sakura!" teriak laki-laki berambut kuning. Raut wajahnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Di sebelah Naruto, seorang lelaki berambut biru tua berdiri. Ia terlihat sama khawatirnya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu kayu yang terbuka lebar, dimana dua orang lelaki berdiri berdampingan. Iris _emerald_nya menatap mereka berdua dengan seksama. Dari atas ke bawah. Berulang-ulang sampai dirinya hafal wajah dan karakter fisik mereka. Ia sempat terdiam sesaat. Akan tetapi, ia kembali teringat apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Pekikan-pekikan histeris kembali terdengar. Kakinya mengacak-acak sprei tempat tidur hingga tak berbentuk.

"Tenang, Sakura! Tenanglah," ujar lelaki berambut kuning dengan iris _sapphire_ yang menenangkan. Ia memeluk gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut dengan penuh kehangatan. Ia mengelus perlahan rambut halus gadis itu dengan penuh kasih. Setiap sentuhannya terasa begitu lembut dan menenangkan bagi Sakura.

Gadis itu meneteskan air matanya. Ia menangis di pelukan Naruto sambil bergumam, "Aku… terlihat begitu… menyedihkan."

Lelaki bermodel rambut raven dengan warna biru tua hanya memandang kedua insan di hadapannya dari ambang pintu. Kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya tampak kecewa. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Namun semakin ia mendekat, semakin bertambah pula perasaan kecewa dan sakit yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"_Mengapa aku harus meminum benda terkutuk itu lagi…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuur.

Sebuah tangan pucat menuangkan teh _Earl Grey_ ke dalam cangkir keramik berlukiskan mawar dan sulur. Lelaki beriris _onyx_ tersebut menyodorkannya ke seorang gadis beriris _emerald_, kemudian ia mengambill tangan gadis itu dan membimbingnya memegang cangkir tersebut. Laki-laki itu terkejut saat bola mata _emerald_ itu menatap ke arah cangkir yang dipegangnya. Kemudian menatap ke arah orang yang memberikan teh _Earl Grey_ tersebut.

"Kau…"

"Kau dapat melihatku?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan penuh arti dari Sakura barusan.

Bibir Sakura tetap terkunci. Ia hanya menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke dengan penuh makna. Ia mengamati dengan seksama setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke yang terpahat nyaris sempurna. Ia mengamati bagaimana helaian rambut biru tua itu membingkai kepala dan wajah tirusnya. Ia mengamati indahnya iris berwarna _onyx_ tersebut. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Seandainya saat itu ia dapat melihat sosok Obito, apakah sosoknya mirip dengan sosok laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini?

"Obito…" tanpa sadar Sakura mengumamkan nama laki-laki yang telah lama tiada itu. Ia menatap Sasuke seolah-olah ia adalah Obito yang menemuinya kembali.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar dapat melihatku sekarang," ujar Sasuke kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Tangan pucatnya menggapai sebuah apel dan pisau. Ia mulai mengupas kulit apel dari daging buahnya perlahan. Sebuah cairan merah keluar dari kulitnya yang teriris pisau.

Deg.

Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar saat melihat darah keluar dari ujung jari Sasuke. Aroma darah yang memabukkan bercampur dengan aroma teh Earl Grey. Akan tetapi, aroma darah Sasuke berbeda dari aroma darah biasanya. Aromanya khas dan hampir sama dengan bau darah Obito. Insting vampirnya yang haus akan darah mulai bangkit. Sakura mulai tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Ia merangkak di atas kasur, mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Jemari lentiknya mengenggam tangan Sasuke. Bibir gadis itu telah menempel di ujung jari Sasuke yang berdarah. Ia menghisapnya dengan perlahan.

"Sa –kura," panggil Sasuke bingung.

Tak puas dengan darah di jari lelaki itu, kedua taring Sakura menembus kulit leher Sasuke. Tangan Sakura melingkar di leher Sasuke sementara ia asik meminum darah Uchiha muda tersebut. Alkohol dapat membuat orang kecanduan. Bagi vampire, darah Uchiha bagaikan alkohol yang juga membuat mereka kecanduan. Begitu memabukkan. Dan dapat menjadi racun yang membunuh mereka pula.

"Hentikan, Sa–" ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika bibir gadis itu yang terlumuri darah menggapai bibirnya. Terasa lembut. Bercampur rasa darah.

Sakura melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Sepertinya ia telah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Iris _emerald_ gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya melihat leher Sasuke yang dipenuhi bercak darah, begitu pula daerah bibirnya. Gadis itu menatap kedua tangannya yang juga berlumuran darah. Ia menoleh ke arah cermin besar di kamarnya dan mendapati area bibirnya dipenuhi oleh bercak merah.

"TIDAK!" teriaknya keras.

Gadis itu mulai terlihat frustasi lagi. Mengingat bagaimana Naruto menenangkan Sakura, laki-laki berambut biru tua itu langsung memeluk Sakura tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Ia memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan. Dalam pelukannya, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti kehangatan Obito. Perlahan ia menangis kembali, tetapi kali ini ia menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke? Bibir ini terlalu kotor oleh darah," isak Sakura dalam pelukan hangat laki-laki itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia mengelus rambut halus Sakura dengan lembut dan perlahan. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke rambut gadis itu. "Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya, Sakura."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Braaak.

Sesosok laki-laki berambut kuning membanting pintu kamar Sakura hingga terbuka lebar. Iris _sapphire_ miliknya tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpelukan. Darah menempel di leher dan tangan mereka. Tidak lupa terdapat bercak darah di kedua bibir mereka. Sebuah gulungan kertas bersegel pita yang dipegangnya hampir saja terlepas dari tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Naruto-nii?" ujar Sakura sambil menatap ke arah pintu, begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka telah melepas pelukan masing-masing.

"Ah –eh, Teme, lehermu… penuh darah," ujar Naruto gugup sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya tanpa tujuan. Canggung. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak tahu bersikap yang benar pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Seperti yang kau saksikan sendiri, ani. Aku meminum darahnya," timpal Sakura sambil menatap Naruto. Iris _sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Iris _emerald_ Sakura menatap dirinya, benar-benar menatap dirinya. Ia tidak percaya dan mencoba untuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Sudahlah, aniki. Aku dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas lagi sekarang."

Naruto masih terlihat terkejut dan tidak percaya. Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatian iris _sapphire_nya dari gadis itu sedikit pun. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah gulungan kertas bersegel pita biru. Gadis itu menatap gulungan tersebut sesaat kemudian mengambilnya. Ia membuka segelnya dan mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera.

**. : .**

_Dear_ Sakura,

Maaf, aku tak bisa menyampaikan semuanya padamu secara langsung. Aku masih punya banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

Kebenaran dari serentetan peristiwa buruk yang menimpamu terletak pada darah istimewa Uchiha. Pada malam hari ketika ibu menghilangkan cahaya dari duniamu, ia kecanduan akan darah klan tersebut, sama seperti manusia kecanduan alkohol. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan tak dapat menguasai diri, singkatnya ibu menjadi gila. Ibu tersadar bahwa ia telah melukai kedua anaknya begitu parah dan ia semakin menggila. Dan pada akhirnya, ibu membunuh dirinya sendiri. Malam itu, kau memang selamat. Tetapi aku sekarat, ajal hampir saja membawaku pergi. Jika _laki-laki itu_ tidak datang dan memberikan sebotol kecil darah istimewa, aku tak mungkin dapat bertemu denganmu lagi. _Laki-laki itu_ juga yang membeberkan rahasia darah keturunan Uchiha.

Singkat cerita, darah itu memang menolongku dari kematian. Tetapi sebotol kecil saja tidak cukup. Maka datanglah malam mimpi buruk keduamu, malam dimana Uchiha Obito mati terbunuh di tanganku. Alasannya mudah saja, karena aku butuh banyak darah istimewa itu untuk mengembalikan kondisi diriku. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maaf.

Gaara.

**. : .**

Iris Sakura tampak dipenuhi rasa tidak percaya. Bibirnya berulang kali terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi. Sepertinya banyak yang ingin diucapkannya, namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu kembali menatap sederetan huruf yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam. Ia memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong yang sulit dimengerti.

"Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya, berusaha mengintip isi dari kertas yang dipegang Sakura.

"Maaf, Naruto-nii, aku tak mau memberitahukan isinya pada siapa pun dahulu untuk saat ini. Maaf–" ujar Sakura sambil meremas kertas ditangannya hingga tak berbentuk.

Lelaki berambut kuning itu terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Ia melemparkan sebuah senyum hangat pada Sakura dan berkata, "Aku akan menunggumu untuk menceritakannya padaku, Sakura-chan."

.

.

.

* * *

Mentari menyembul malu-malu di balik gumpalan cumulonimbus. Embun pagi masih bergelayutan manja di pucuk dedaunan. Suara kicauan burung melengkapi harmoni pagi. Di taman belakang mansion keluarga Uzumaki, seorang gadis berambut pink terduduk di bangku taman. Iris _emerald_nya menatap kosong ke arah semak mawar merah yang mulai layu. Berbagai pertanyaan, pikiran dan ingatan berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

_Setelah dipikir-pikir, mengapa aku sudah bisa melihat sebelum meminum darah Sasuke? Oh tidak, jangan bilang di dalam darah Gaara-nii masih terdapat darah Obito. Itu tidak mungkin sekali bukan? Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan meminum darah Obito. Tak akan_, batin Sakura dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya –berusaha untuk menahan emosinya agar tak meluap.

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang. Perlahan ia dapat mengusir emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya dan siap meledak. Setelah perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Wah!" teriaknya kaget saat mendapati sebuah wajah berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Spontan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah pucat di depannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi gadis itu. Ia bergegas duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Bahkan burung-burung yang semula berkicau pun berhenti bersuara. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang samar-samar.

"Kau tidak kaget?" ujar Sakura pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Untuk kejadian tempo hari?" Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian berkata, "Terkejut sedikit. Aku tahu vampir memang berkeliaran di dunia, tapi tidak kusangka ada satu yang sedekat ini. Lagipula, untuk seorang Uchiha yang sering diburu oleh vampir, hal kemarin bukan hal yang terlalu besar."

Sakura seolah tercekik. _Bukan hal besar?_

"Jadi kau sudah terbiasa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ia tertawa pelan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hal kemarin adalah masalah besar bagiku yang selalu membenci darah. Aku sendiri benci dengan diriku yang seorang vampir ini. Hidup dengan meminum darah orang lain? Parasit. Menyedihkan. Menjijikkan."

Laki-laki berambut biru donker itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud menyinggung gadis itu. Tapi apa daya...

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Hanya urusan kecil dengan Naruto. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menengokmu, salah?"

"Tidak sih, tapi kau kan, umm, sudah punya tunangan. Tak jadi masalah kah? Maksudku, kau memang kemari karena ada urusan dengan Naruto-nii, tetapi kau juga sering menyempatkan untuk bertemu denganku. Bisa-bisa ada orang yang salah sangka dan melaporkanmu pada Yamanaka-san." Sakura tampak canggung membicarakan hal itu.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Namun tawa itu langsung hilang ketika ia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang familiar di telinganya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Di ujung pintu mansion Uzumaki yang mengarah ke taman, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah kesal. Tatapan matanya tajam menusuk ke arah dua orang yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Ketika iris safir mudanya menatap Sakura, tatapan di kedua matanya bagaikan tatapan harimau yang siap memangsa buruannya.

**Chapter 4 : Truth Lies Behind the Cursed Blood – End.**

* * *

Yak? Setelah bertahun-tahun (?) dibiarkan membusuk di ffn, saya mencoba melajutkan fic ini. Maafkan saya jika kemampuan saya menurun *bow* dan saya sendiri kok merasa ada yang kurang sreg ya, tapi saya juga tidak tahu apa itu *menggalau* adakah yang mau berbaik hati untuk mereview?


End file.
